67 pourcent
by Taahoma
Summary: One-shot. Irie doit configurer quelque chose pour son boss mais quelque chose ne marche pas et reste bloqué. (en réponse au thème 67pourcent du défis des 100 thèmes)


**Titre :** 67%

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Pairing :** Byabya x Irie

**Notes :** Pour cadeau à ma Darling~ Cela fait partie des petites choses attentionées que j'ai envie de donner. Hihi, be pleased! J'espère que ce texte vous amusera et égaiera un peu votre journée ! Moi en tout cas, il m'a tenu compagnie pendant que j'attendais que mes mesures expérimentales se fassent. Hihi !

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything. Malheureusement.

* * *

Irie regarda avec désespoir la barre de chargement qui avait décidé de ne plus avancer. Il ne comprenait pas, pourtant le programme tournait bien et montrait de l'activité. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas avancé et restait bloqué sur ce nombre. 67%. Bon sang.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son bureau, les bras étendus. Il avait retiré ses lunettes et fermé les yeux, se laissant reposer.

Ce travail aurait dû être fini il y a longtemps, pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. Dire que c'était son boss lui-même qui le lui avait demandé. Expressément demandé. Irie se souvenait encore du jour où il avait été voir Byakuran en Italie pour ça. Son boss et meilleur ami lui avait payé l'avion (enfin quelque chose qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à jet privé qu'autre chose) pour qu'il le rejoigne dans son pays natal. Il avait trop de boulot pour venir lui-même et avait prétexté l'urgence.

Irie avait donc fait une valise en vitesse, ignorant sa réunion avec son ami Spanner et avait sauté dans l'engin qui avait décollé avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'asseoir dans un des sièges. Stressé par la peur, il avait comaté pendant tout le voyage en essayant de se retenir de recracher son petit déjeuner... qu'il avait sauté parce qu'il avait passé la nuit à travailler sur le futur supercalculateur.

Quand il était arrivé en Italie, on l'avait escorté jusqu'au bureau de Byakuran qu'il découvrait pour la première fois et là, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs lui avait tendu un CD. "Si tu réussis cela, je te donne une promotion !" Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient vus et à leurs retrouvailles, le boss ne faisait que lui remettre un CD ? Irie avait été déçu.

Il regarda d'ailleurs la pochette de l'objet, traînant au dessus de la tour de son ordinateur. A partir du moment où il était rentré au Japon, désespéré et complètement crevé de son voyage, il avait directement commencé à se pencher dessus.

Au début, le code du programme n'avait été qu'une session de chiffres bizarres sans rapport les uns aux autres. Comme il les aimait, Byakuran lui avait confectionné en fait un petit test, sous forme de quizz et de devinettes. Une à une, Irie avait franchi les étapes et en était rendu à celle-ci, celle sur laquelle il bloquait. Il avait un écran presque noir, et une ligne blanche dans lequel le curseur attendait qu'il rentre des mots.

Il avait tout essayé, et surtout il avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à passer cette épreuve et la barre des 67%. Ce test demandait une sorte de mot de passe et il ne le trouvait pas. Malgré tout, le programme tournait en envoyait des données. Il en recevait également. Irie avait bien tenté de les décrypter mais il ne comprenait pas le sens de ces lignes.

"C'est quoi ça ?" Fronçant les sourcils, Irie se redressa et fixa le point qu'il venait de découvrir. Un point lumineux, qui n'était pas là avant, ou du moins qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant, sortait du plafond. Une caméra ? Irie déplaça la chaise sur laquelle il était en la plaça en dessous du point. S'appuyant contre le mur, il grimpa et alla déplacer la plaque du plafond.

"Une caméra ?" Effectivement c'était cela. Qu'est-ce qu'une caméra fichait dans son bureau, et surtout depuis quand ? Irie la débrancha instantanément. C'était une atteinte à sa vie privée ! Depuis combien de temps l'espionnait-on ? Il n'aimait pas ça. Les seules personnes à pouvoir avoir placé ça ici devaient être du clan. C'était une trahison. Claire et nette.

Retournant à son ordinateur pour envoyer un rapport à son boss et à ses subordonnées dans lesquelles au moins il avait confiance, il remarqua que l'échange de données entre le programme et son PC avait cessé.

"On me filmait... pour ça !" Irie cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pourtant pas remarqué que ces lignes de code étaient des transferts d'images et de son ! Cela n'y ressemblait pas.

Oh mais... c'était Byakuran qui lui avait filé ceci.

C'était donc Byakuran qui essayait de le filmer ?

Irie reprit son mail. "On aime à jouer les voyeurs ? Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ça et à quoi ça te sert mais tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? Tu me blesses, là." Il se sentait mal. Il avait envie d'envoyer ce message tel quel mais décidément, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Non. Entre eux, ce n'était pas un problème de confiance. Ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années alors il n'y avait aucun risque que ce soit ça oblige Byakuran à le surveiller.

Quoi alors ?

Irie effaça les lignes qu'il avait écrites. Cela ne servait à rien. Il trouverait une autre façon de le faire. Déjà, il devrait faire examiner la caméra par Spanner. Son ami saurait sûrement lui dire plus exactement à quoi elle servait.

Rejetant un oeil sur la barre de progression, il s'aperçut que l'écran avait changé mais le mot de passe se faisait toujours désirer. Apparemment la caméra avait été utile et une étape. Byakuran... qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait donné là ? Et pourquoi ça ? Quel message voulait-il lui donner ?

Irie avait bien tenté de décrypter le mot de passe à l'aide d'un programme de son invention mais rien n'y faisait. Son boss était un type intelligent, plus intelligent que la moyenne même. Aucun risque qu'il se laisse faire si facilement.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il avait loupé. Des phrases qu'il avait dû dire, des numéros qu'il avait dû lui donner par le passé... Mais Irie avait beau tenter de se rappeler, rien ne lui venait. Il essayait de se souvenir chaque détail de ses rencontres avec le boss Millefiore, de leur rencontre jusqu'aux messes basses que Byakuran avait pu lui glisser à l'oreille. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce souvenir. Pas un frisson d'horreur tel qu'on les connait quand on se rappelle de quelque chose de honteux, mais un de plaisir qui démangeait la peau et faisait des aller-retours sur la colonne vertébrale.

Byakuran savait jouer avec ses émotions. Il savait déclencher en lui tous les sentiments qu'un être humain pouvait ressentir. De la peur jusqu'à l'amour. Quoique ce dernier, rien n'était sûr. Byakuran avait ce charme naturel qui obligeait les gens à venir vers lui et l'écouter, voire se soumettre à son pouvoir de séduction. Du coup, est-ce qu'on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour ? De l'adoration. C'était plutôt ça. Et un respect inégalable et non conjurable.

Irie se frappa les joues afin de se réveiller. Il était parti dans son monde et avait du coup lâché l'affaire "mot de passe introuvable. Je bloque à 67%"

Il soupira.

"Byakuran, Byakuran, Byakuan..." souffla-t-il en jouant sa souris d'ordinateur.

"Tu m'as appelé Sho-chan ?"

Le roux sursauta et manqua de se casser la figure. Il se redressa prestement et se tourna vers l'entrée de sa chambre où il vit son boss, tout sourire, paquet de bonbons entre les mains, qui l'observait. Il en goba d'ailleurs un avec la grimace du plaisir étalée sur son visage.

"J'apparais si on m'appelle par trois fois~" chantonna-t-il en s'avançant vers lui. Il ne le toucha pas et alla s'asseoir habilement dans son fauteuil de bureau, comme s'il était chez lui. Enfin quelque part, la base Meron lui appartenant, il était chez lui.

"Que fais-tu là Byakuran-san ?" hoqueta Irie, toujours surpris de son apparition.

"Tu remets l'honorifique maintenant ? Je préférais sans, maintenant on a l'air d'étrangers Sho-chan."

Irie roula des yeux. Son ami avait toujours tenu à ce qu'il l'appelle simplement par son nom mais il n'y arrivait simplement pas. Ils avaient beau être meilleurs amis, il était son boss maintenant.

Byakura fit pivoter la chaise de bureau et se mit à regarder l'écran. Il siffla alors qu'il voyait le curseur clignoter dans le vide.

"Comme je le pensais, 67%, je savais que tu ne trouverais pas celle-là."

"Byakuran-san, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Irie pointait sa machine.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs refit face à son subordonné. Il comprima le paquet de bonbons et le jeta à la poubelle. Un à un, il aspira le bout de ses doigts pour retirer le surplus de sucre.

"Une probable promotion. Mais vu comment c'est parti..."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une promotion !" s'emporta Irie. Il était déjà le proviseur de la base, place que beaucoup lui envierait. Et surtout, Irie avait du mal avec les responsabilités. Énormément de mal. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il pourrait avoir plus que maintenant, il sentait ses brûlures d'estomac lui prendre.

"Je ne parle pas de ce genre de promotion," répondit Byakuran avec douceur. Irie fut surpris et il resta muet devant le ton employé.

"Quel genre alors ?"

"Quel obtus tu fais, mon petit Sho-chan." Lentement, son meilleur ami se leva du siège et s'approcha de lui. "J'ai cru comprendre qu'un certain mécano te tournait beaucoup autour. Alors je me dois de faire certains pas pour éviter que tu ne sois à lui."

"A... lui ?"

Le Sho-chan ne comprenait rien à ce que sous-entendait Byakuran mais vu les frissons qui le parcouraient et son coeur qui se mettait à battre, il eut quelque part les informations nécessaires pour comprendre. Il suffisait juste de laisser le temps au cerveau du Japonais de se mettre en route et d'analyser les données.

"A ton avis, quel peut être ce mot de passe ?" susurra Byakuran quand il fut arriver tout contre son subordonné. Irie déglutit sans s'en apercevoir et cela fit agrandir son sourire. "Oh~ je me le demande."

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se pressait contre lui, le rouge teintait les joues d'Irie.

"Sois à moi Sho-chan~" Disant cela, Byakuran faisait glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de sa proie qui trembla. "Rien qu'à moi !" Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se recula. Irie le regardait, complètement paralysé et rouge comme une tomate qui aurait pri un coup de soleil. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Amusé, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs lui lança un baiser de la main et sortit de la pièce.

Il fallut un temps à Irie pour se remettre de ces émotions et il alla s'avachir sur son fauteuil de bureau pour se reprendre. Il avait les genoux qui flageolaient à rester debout et la tête qui tournait. Son regard se reporta sur son écran d'ordinateur.

_67% - download achieved. Password Required._

D'une main, Irie tapa les cinq chiffres du mot de passe et fit Enter, rougissant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cela ? Surement par peur d'être un peu trop présomptueux. Quelle promotion avait-il eu là... passer de simple subordonné à amant du boss...

_100% - download achieved._


End file.
